


Real Quiet, Baby: The Payback

by lynnwrites



Series: Just The Tip [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnwrites/pseuds/lynnwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky decides to give Steve a taste of his own medicine. </p><p>---</p><p>This fic was nearly called 'Challenge Accepted, Asshole!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Quiet, Baby: The Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for getting 600 followers on the ol' tumblerino (thank you, you brave bunch of weirdos)

This was an important video conference. A  _ very _ important video conference, and Steve had stressed the importance of that call that morning. To Bucky, it had sounded a helluva lot like a challenge.

* * *

 

“Captain, we just need to check your account of what happened,” the voice on the screen says. He has a very monotonous voice, and his words are even more boring. Important video conference, his ass. This is a snoozefest and Steve needs to be kept awake. And Bucky knows just how to do that.

He has been hiding underneath the table for the last ten minutes now. He heard Steve come in and checked that he was all by himself, otherwise this could have ended very badly.

Bucky crawls towards the head of the table, slides in between Steve’s legs and puts his hand on one of them and Steve jostles, knee hitting the table and just barely missing Bucky’s nose.

He sees the surprised slash annoyed face Steve pulls and Bucky has to hold in a snort. He puts his finger to his mouth, shushing Steve, then licks it and sucks it into his mouth.

Steve’s eyes grow impossibly wider and Bucky can’t ignore the way Steve’s pants seem to have gotten tighter around his crotch.

“Captain? Is everything alright?”

Steve clears his throat and looks up. “Yes, yes of course, I’m sorry. Continue, please.”

Well, Bucky doesn’t need to be told twice. His hands pop the button on his pants, and they move towards Steve’s zipper, sliding it down slowly, careful not to make a sound. Steve shifts in his seat and Bucky takes the opportunity to slide his pants down his legs before his ass hits the seat again.

He moves in to kiss Steve’s thigh, and glances up, whispering, “Real quiet, baby.”

Steve produces some sort of squeal above him and Bucky snickers, but gets down to business. The business being kissing the tip of Steve’s very red, very neglected looking cock.  _ Oh sweet baby jesus _ , that tastes so good. He licks a broad stripe from the base of Steve’s cock to the head, reveling in the taste and feel of  _ Steve _ . He loves his babydoll, and he loves his babydoll’s monster cock. Holy hell, Bucky doesn’t know what he would do without it. He licks his lips and slides them over Steve’s cock, suckling at the tip, mouth open wide. Oh God, just having this is amazing to Bucky. He moves his head and glances up at Steve who’s definitely ignoring him and looking very stoically in front of him. He pushes his tongue into the slit, forcing Steve’s gaze upon him. Steve moans and when Bucky winks at him, he audibly whimpers. His hands are gripping the armrests tightly and he’s biting his lip.

“Captain, are you sure you’re quite well?”

“Uh…,” Steve mutters before Bucky gives a good hard suck and moves down his cock. “Aaa- I’m fine!”

There’s a small pause from the man on screen and Bucky is bobbing his head up and down Steve’s dick, tongue gliding on the underside and making swirls around the head, enjoying every second of this very,  _ very _ bad idea. His jaw is aching and his knees kinda hurt, but this is  _ heaven _ .

“So, as I was saying, the civilians you saved last week are all released from hospital, so the case is nearly closed-”

“That’s- Hnng,” Steve exclaims, “great! That’s amazing, yes!”

Bucky’s drooling slightly, and jacking Steve off while sliding his mouth up and down his cock.

“Uh, I’ll be sure to tell them about your enthusiasm, Captain.”

Bucky’s not having nearly enough fun with this, and he decides to slide his hand underneath Steve’s shirt, moving up towards his nipple. He’s rubbing over it now, pinches it between two fingers and Steve’s pushes Bucky’s head away, nearly screaming, “Sweet mother-!”

The man on screen must have felt extremely awkward, because he puts an end to the conversation really quickly, muttering an “Okay, I think we’re done here. Thank you, Captain. Goodbye.” and shuts the video down.

Steve glides his chair back and stares at Bucky, breathing heavily.

“You little shithead.”

Bucky is working his aching jaw and flat out laughs in his face.

“Well, I think we’ve established who’s better at being quiet, huh?”

Uh-oh. That look on Steve’s face means trouble.

“We’ll see about that.”

* * *

Being thrown against the wall and finding himself face first against the door wasn’t part of the plan but Bucky is rolling with it, cause Steve is on his knees behind him and french kissing his asshole. He knew fingering himself open with the cherry lube had been an excellent idea, after all, it  _ was _ Steve’s favorite flavor. 

Steve is squeezing his asscheeks, massaging them and holding him open wide to better lick into his ass. He’s alternating between sucking at the rim and fucking his tongue in and Bucky is trying his absolute best not to scream in pleasure right now. Instead, he reaches behind and pushes Steve’s face in further, starts rocking his ass back against Steve’s tongue, urging him on.

“Yeah, baby, fuck me open with that mouth,” Bucky whispers, and he knows Steve heard him when he gets even more vigorous in his rimming.

“Oh shit,” he huffs, “Steve, doll, I gotta have you inside me right now.”

Steve starts probing even deeper with his tongue and Bucky slaps his head lightly.

“Not your tongue, assface, gimme your cock!” 

Steve chuckles as he abandons Bucky’s abused and swollen hole, giving it a parting kiss before rising to his feet again.

“Is that right, baby? You need this?” He’s smirking, he  _ must _ be smirking. Bucky can tell without turning around that Steve’s wearing a self-satisfied smirk.

“ _ Yes _ ,” he grunts.

“Ask me nicely, Buck.”

Bucky turns his head and his eyes are shooting lasers as he asks, “Stevie, fuck me,  _ please _ .”

“See, I’m not sure if I believe that, Buck. I don’t know if you deserve it, at least, not  _ all _ of it.” He pushes in close to Bucky, breathing hotly in his ear as he whispers, “How about just the tip?”

Bucky can’t help the small gasp he releases. He remembers their first time after Steve got bigger, in the woods, in a rush, asking for a quick fuck, anything Steve could give him.

Bucky’s dick is getting close to an angry purple now, and he’s dripping precome on the floor below him. He bites his lips and nods, just nods. He turns his head and Steve is waiting there for him, and their mouths crash together, fighting and making love at the same time. The kiss is filthy and sweet and so very messy. Bucky’s so lost in Steve’s taste, he almost misses Steve pushing at his hole with the tip of his red hot dick. But a dick of that size, you can’t really miss that. He huffs a small laugh and rests his head on Steve’s shoulder as he revels in the feeling of Steve filling him, inch by inch. He knows Steve, and he knows that’s not all of his cock inside him. Steve’s gonna tease him some more, of course.

“Stevie?”

“Yeah baby?”

“I want you to make me scream.”

Steve pulls Bucky’s hips back and has his whole length in now, and Bucky wails loudly at the magnificent sensation of being full.

“Hard,” he challenges Steve.

Steve kisses him behind his ear and tightens his grip on Bucky’s hips, kicks Bucky’s legs apart. Then he starts pounding away, fucking into Bucky hard and fast, knowing exactly where to push to get an audible reaction from Bucky. Steve knows Bucky’s ass like the back of his hand, locates his prostate immediately and pounds away, no mercy on Bucky’s poor hole.

“Fuu-!,” he starts yelling but catches himself, finishes in a whisper, “You fucker.”

Steve reaches around and grabs at Bucky’s neglected cock, and the evil motherfucker is using his absolute best tricks today, focusing all his attention and ministrations on the tip of Bucky’s dick, fingers circling it, palm grazing the very top and teasing him all while keeping up the relentless pounding into his ass.

“Steve! Ste-!” Bucky screams as he comes, hard, leaving behind his mark on the door.

Steve wraps his arms around him, squeezes tight as he stills and releases quietly. When he’s completely spent, he gives a few more lazy thrusts until Bucky gently pushes him away.

“No more,” Bucky snorts, “no more, holy shit.”

“I think we’ve established who’s better at being quiet, huh?” Steve laughs as he cups Bucky’s face, kissing the stunned look away.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://itsstuckyupmybutt.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
